


Boyfriend in Blue

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Cold Take Out [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Len in disguise, Len is a considerate boyfriend, M/M, Secret Relationship, but he has no shame, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len surprises Barry with some food. While he's at work at the CCPD. Where Len should definitely not be showing his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The Flash or any of its characters. I am not affiliated in any way with the show, with DC Comics, with the network, or with any other copyright or trademark holders. This work is purely for entertainment purposes only and no profit of any sort is being made from it.

“Oh my God...Len! What are you doing??” Barry hissed when he saw his boyfriend enter the lab. The lab that was in the CCPD precinct Barry worked at as his day job. Where every single person knew the face of Leonard Snart. Where every single person knew that Leonard Snart was a career criminal. Where every single person had a case, or several cases, that they wanted to question Leonard Snart for. Who would like to find a reason to arrest him, wiped records or not.

“I came to see my boyfriend. What's with the cold reception, Scarlet?” Len asked, grinning and a bit of swagger to his step as he walked over to Barry's desk and set a to-go bag from Big Belly Burger on it.

Oh God, the puns had already started.

“No, I mean...w-what are you wearing??”

“Does that mean you like what you see?”

“Len, don't tell me you abducted an officer and stole his uniform!” Barry glared. He loved his boyfriend, but seriously! He wasn't up for these shenanigans!

“...You watch way too many movies, Scarlet.” Len said with a flat stare.

Barry couldn't help blushing.

“I can never be sure with you, though!” he insisted.

“Chill, Scarlet. This uniform is mine. I bought it a few years ago for a job.” Len rolled his eyes.

Barry decided to ignore the pun. Maybe if he employed the “ignore it and it'll go away” tactic for Len's puns it'll be the first time in history that tactic ever worked for something?

“Well...I guess that explains why it kind of looks more like a stripper's outfit than an actual police uniform...” Barry said.

Len gave a slow grin.

“I guess that means you like what you see. I'm more than happy to accommodate a little role playing tonight if you want...” Len's voice took on a bit of velvet.

Barry was pretty sure that he'd just flushed down to his chest. This conversation could NOT be happening at the precinct. Oh God.

At least nobody was in here with them at the moment.

“Len, seriously. You could get caught and I might not be able to help you...” Barry said, eyes turning worried.

“I'm not gonna get caught. I promise not to stay long, anyway. I just wanted to see you. Besides, I bet you're hungry.” he knew Barry sometimes either forgot to eat when he was in the zone with his work, which was really bad for him...especially considering his metabolism. He'd seen Barry pass out from hunger before and he didn't want that to happen ever again. It had freaked him the fuck out. One minute Barry had been fine, then whump. He wasn't going to let that happen again if he could help it. The idea of it happening when Len wasn't in sight was even more worrisome, despite the fact that he knew Barry was in good hands here.

Barry couldn't help softening at that. Captain Cold didn't often admit things like that in public. They were alone right now, but it was still a public setting. Anyone could walk in, anyone could see in, and...well Len wasn't much for PDA but it showed his true concern that he put that aside to be honest with Barry about his motivations rather than sidestep with more flirting.

“Thanks, Len...” Barry smiled and walked around the work table so that he could kiss Len, reaching up to push the police cap a bit out of the way without removing it entirely. He understood why Len was wearing it, but…

“Nobody wears these inside...” Barry murmured when he pulled away.

Len just grinned and drew his boyfriend closer by the waist.

“Gotta complete the disguise.” he teased before kissing Barry again. He'd have to leave in a moment so he made the most of it by deepening the kiss, sliding his hands up along Barry's back firmly, before moving them back down, further, and gripping his boyfriend's ass instead, pulling their hips together. He enjoyed the soft moan Barry couldn't suppress and answered it with one of his own before he slowly pulled back.

Despite his actions, they really couldn't do anything further here and he was pretty sure by now he'd probably drawn attention people walking by the room.

“See ya at home, Scarlet.” Len whispered with a grin, giving Barry a chaste goodbye kiss before pulling away entirely and leaving the room, reaching up to pull his cap back into place as he left.

Barry watched him go, then blushed when he realized there were definitely a few people staring. Probably wondering who that beat cop was Barry had been making out with. Nobody even knew he was dating anyone.

Oh shit! Joe was probably going to hear about this! Dammit, Len!

Still...those burgers smelled really good. And did Len get him fries, too?! Ugh...never mind. Barry forgave him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on “boys in blue” as a cop reference, but I realize it falls a bit flat. I have come to terms with this.
> 
> I got the idea from a gifset on tumblr: http://magicotakusauce.tumblr.com/post/133766764926/every-time-i-see-this-i-think-of-so-many-coldflash


End file.
